


Nothing Good Can Come

by NightValeMushroomFarmer



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, SO SORRY, Sad, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightValeMushroomFarmer/pseuds/NightValeMushroomFarmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Sorry guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Good Can Come

Cecil sharpened one of the many pencils that he pilfered from the station. He used the pocket knife that he remembered having for a very long time. It had been honed so often, the blade shone a bright silver compared to the tarnish of the handle. 

Somewhere in his mind, Earl said that the handle might be bloodstone. Earl's wife hung up the phone when Cecil called. Which had originally been several times a day. Until Cecil was warned to leave them alone. By Earl. 

Earl didn't have any more answers than Cecil did. Now Earl had a wife, child, high stress career. He needed to devote his time to more important things, people. 

Half of Cecil's round kitchen table was filled with flyers for the White Sand's Ice Cream Parlor, pile of Carlos' mail, and some catalogs containing lovely tunics and fuzzy pants. The rest of it was filled with used dishes. Cecil carved a section for his legal pad and a glass of cheap cognac, and set to write an editorial. Something different. He wrote about Khoshek three times this week. Old Woman Josie's Opera house had stalled since no one remembered what Opera was. Even Mayor Cardinal was too busy to give Cecil a sound bite 

"Oh dear listeners. I have some, sad...No, tragic news." 

Not tragic, troubling but expected. Quietly prepared for. 

No, no, no. That's not what I want to say. 

Dear Listeners, I want to thank you for your support for my and Carlos' relationship. Unfortunately, our journey has come to an end.  
Unfortunately, my scientist has decided not to return to me.  
Unfortunately, my scientist is not "trapped". Not just visiting. Not just studying.  
He's just not going to return.  
To Me. 

Listeners, I discovered something interesting today.  
My boyfriend doesn't want to come home to me. 

Listeners, have you ever sat and listened to the silence and thought about how utterly alone you are?

The deafening silence. 

Brought to you by Audiologist and the onset of Tinnitus.


End file.
